The Death of the Old World
by ZBS935
Summary: This is my first story its experimental
1. Prologue

Prologue

It's been three week's after the first reports of people coming back from the dead to eat the living. It's my friends and I as well as few other survivor's. We are heading to Florida the military is setting up a evac center at one of the major dock's. We stopped at a military checkpoint on the way into Florida there were body's scattered all over the place.

Sam: Caroline check this out.

Caroline: Looks like there was a hell of a fight.

Sam: True but their has to be some supply's left behind from that fight. although I don't think we're going to find any survivors, so grab your rifle let's check out what was left behind.

Upon leaving our vehicle there was a heavy smell of iron and a feeling of dread I readied my revolver and started to look around. At this time everyone else exited the RV and we split into multiple small groups. Hector and his girlfriend ,Tiara,went of to check the humvee's for anything useful. Caroline and Tristan went to check nearby buildings. the two other survivors we found ,Veronica and Maggie, went to look for medical supplies. I on the other hand looked for information on any other checkpoints or anything else that can get us out of this hell hole. Ten minutes later there were gunshots, I ran to the source to see zombies exiting one of the buildings.

Sam: What happened.

Tristan: There's soldiers trapped upstairs, we were going to get you guys but they noticed us.

Sam: Great where's Caroline.

Caroline: Right here I went to grab extra ammo.

Sam: Alright with zombies this slow I find it hard to believe the military got overrun.

I unholstered my revolver and started shooting. Then a soldier on the second floor yelled at us to keep fighting and that reinforcements were on the way. Soon the others groups showed up. More zombies started to exit other buildings and alleyways surrounding us. The soldiers reinforcements arrived and started killing zombies. One by one each zombie fell eventually the last zombie fell and the shooting finally stopped. The commander of the soldiers offered us an escort to the evac center. Which we graciously accepted, on the way we discussed how the military could have been overrun and decided it would be better to ask when we get to the evac center.


	2. Chapter1

Chapter 1

After a long journey we finally made it to the evac center. When we all exited our vehicle we noticed there wasn't a lot of soldiers. Suddenly the commander called us over.

Commander: So all seven of you managed to survive three weeks with barely any training.

Sam: Yes, we had more with us but they're gone now

Commander: Well I regret to inform you that this isn't an evac center anymore. We've had cases of the outbreak all over the world so we have nowhere to go. The civilians are on a cruise ship in the port, Until we decide what to do in the long run. But I would like to ask if you mind volunteering we're short on soldiers. And your group has more experience than most of the civilians on the cruise ship, so what do you say.

We all kinda sat there and let what we just heard register.

Sam: Well it beats sitting around doing nothing.

Tristan: I'll do it for the greater good.

Caroline: Sure it sounds like it could be fun.

Tiara: It doesn't hurt to increase my body count.

Hector: I will go anywhere she goes.

Sam: Veronica, Maggie it's just you two now what do you say.

Veronica: Well it seems dumb to split up our little group now so, I'm in.

Maggie: And I'll go anywhere with my sister.

Sam: So that's settled what do you want us to do commander.

Commander: Alright some good news for once, there is a motel in the territory we have under our control. Pick a room and those will be your current living quarters. Tomorrow you will go through training.

So we traveled to the motel the commander told us about it seemed busy. The motel was turned into a armory.

Veronica: Alright what room are we going to be staying in.

Sam: I don't know I'll go find out.

I proceeded to walk towards the soldier who was in charge of the armory, and I asked what room my friends and I could stay in he just gave me two keys and told me third floor. I thanked him and went back to my group.

Sam: So I got the keys we're staying on the third floor so who's going into what rooms.

Tiara: I don't care as long as me hector get a bed.

Sam: Alright you two will be staying in room one. Also both rooms have two beds.

Caroline: I'll go with them so they don't do anything stupid, I will also be taking the second bed.

Maggie: Veronica and I can share a bed so that frees up some space.

Sam: ok so Hector, Tiara, and Caroline in the first room Veronica, Maggie.

Tristan: I call the final bed.

Sam: Dammit Tristan I was just about to say the same thing, well I just hope they have couches.

As we made our way to our rooms I found out there were no couches, so I set aside my anger and slept on the floor.


End file.
